Rockley Rochester
Rockley Rochester was a suspect in the murder investigations of bon vivant Jack Goodwin in Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past) and his father, aristocrat Leopold Rochester, in A Family Affair (Case #53 of Mysteries of the Past), as well as making a minor appearance in Best Laid Plans (Case #59 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Rockley is the 39-year-old owner of Rochester Chocolates. He has curly black hair under a lime green top hat. He wears a fuchsia jacket with taupe buttons over a gold-lined blueberry blue shirt with a gold chain. Besides that, he is seen wearing lime green gloves and is shown holding a cane and a bag of chocolates. In his first appearance, it is known that Rockley is left-handed, drinks mint julep and has contact with horses. In his second appearance, he dons a maroon coat over a white shirt, a gray waistcoat and a faded blue ascot. He also wears a green top hat and matching gloves. Additionally, he is seen holding a bag of chocolates and a black cane. It is discovered that he attended Concordia University and collects stamps. Events of Criminal Case Sweet Revenge Rockley became a suspect after the player and Isaac found the body floating on the chocolate river. He was very distressed at a murder occurring at his factory. Not only the fact that Jack died, but he was stuffed to death with his new chocolate creation, Pinkelation Sensation. He requested to the player to find the killer as quickly as possible, as he was worried he would be ruined if word about a murder occurring at his factory ever got out. Rockley was spoken to again about a blackmail letter he received from the victim about one of his creations. He said the object in question was one of his most secret candy concoctions, the everlasting snozzgopper. The victim managed to steal its recipe and threatened to give it to Rockley's rivals if he was not payed a handsome sum of money. When Isaac pointed out how beneficial to him that he was killed, Rockley said that although he was relieved, he would never wish him dead. In the end, Rockley was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Violetta Blue for Jack's murder. But he was spoken to again about him possibly Mr Alastor, the man behind the recent parties. He said Alastor contacted him remotely about using his factory to host his most extravagant party to date, Rockley was happy to oblige. However, he never knew if Alastor even attended the party or not. He welcomed the player and Isaac to look around the factory and ensure there were no more dangers lurking, and told them to keep an eye out for his latest creation. After searching the factory, they found a chess set with the pieces broken. The pieces were sent to Charlie, who discovered the pieces were chocolate with an edible metallic coating. He teamed up with Viola and managed to restore the pieces, so Isaac and the player decided to return the set to Rockley. He was glad to see that Isaac liked his latest creation, thanked the player for finding it and putting it back together, and even gave Isaac his own set as a parting gift. A Family Affair Rockley became a suspect again after Maddie and the player found a newspaper that revealed that he was the victim's son. After they gave him their condolences, Rockley explained that he had been appointed as Bank Manager after his father felt that he needed to step up and redeem his family's honor. He then said that now his father was dead, all he could do was honor his memory. Rockley was spoken to again about the victim's will, which detailed that everything in his possession had been left to him. He said that the timing was perfect as he could invest the money in his chocolate factory. When asked if his business was doing badly, he told them that he followed his whims and dreams, which was sometimes expensive. However, his father thought that he was being reckless, leading him to cut off his finances until he learned to be responsible. However, now that he was dead, his problems were gone. Rockley was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Horatio Rochester for Leopold's murder. But he was later spoken to again after Viola and the player sought his financial support. After they informed him that his father was planning on financially supporting young inventors, Rockley told them that he would help carry out his father's legacy and establish the Leopold Rochester Foundation for young inventors. Best Laid Plans Prior to the events of the case, Rockley was arrested by the Justice Corps as a political enemy of Mayor Lawson and was imprisoned in the city dungeons to await his execution. When Charlie and the player broke into the dungeon to free the rest of the Squad (sans Dick and Isaac), they freed Rockley along with the other political prisoners. He showed his gratitude to the Squad before escaping the dungeon. Trivia *Rockley is based on Willy Wonka, a character from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *Rockley is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *Rockley is one of the characters to physically appear in three districts in Mysteries of the Past. *In Rockley's first mugshot, he is seen wearing goggles over his hat, although that is not the case in-game. Case appearances *Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past) *A Study in Pink (Case #52 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *A Family Affair (Case #53 of Mysteries of the Past) *Best Laid Plans (Case #59 of Mysteries of the Past) *Immortal Combat (Case #5 of Supernatural Investigations; on a clue) Gallery RRochesterMOTP.png|Rockley, as he appeared in Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past). RRochesterMOTPC224.png|Rockley, as he appeared in A Family Affair (Case #53 of Mysteries of the Past). Political_Prisoners-Case-230.png|Rockley, as he appeared in Best Laid Plans (Case #59 of Mysteries of the Past). Viola-Case172-5.png|Viola Pemberton, Rockley's cousin. ARochesterMOTP.png|Archie Rochester, Rockley's late first-cousin-once-removed. LRochesterAppMOTP.png|Leopold Rochester, Rockley's late father. VRochesterMOTP.png|Veronica Rochester, Rockley's cousin-in-law. HRochesterMOTP.png|Horatio Rochester, Rockley's uncle. CRochesterMOTP.png|Clarissa Rochester, Rockley's late cousin. LRochesterMOTP.png|Larry Rochester, Rockley's brother. BRochesterMOTP.png|Bernadine Rochester, Rockley's cousin. PRochesterMOTP.png|Patricia Rochester, Rockley's late aunt. MRochesterMOTP.png|Malcolm Rochester, Rockley's cousin. OG_SUS_409_603.jpg RRochesterMOTPMC224.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects